gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GAMS Series Variations
The GAMS lineage is a series of Gundam-type mobile suits that appear in the Ascension Era universe. History Three-Way War Ever since the plans to produce the first Gundam-type, the GAMS-0001 Gundam Exalt have been put into motion, there have been existing plans to produce additional units to provide assistance in the form of other pilots, should the situation call for it. Once the Exalt was produced, however, plans to construct the GAMS-0000 Gundam Tempest were halted due to the sudden shortage of materials that occurred in 0039 AE. The other project, the GAMS-0004 Gundam Firestorm was more fortunate, however. The unit was produced as a stopgap for the future Gundam-type units to be based on, allowing for the production of the models such as the GAMS-0010 Gundam Ascent and its upgrade, the GAMS-0010-II Gundam Ascent Whiteheart. Built shortly after the end of the Three-Way War alongside with the now finished Gundam Tempest, two upgrade packages were built for the units to experiment with upgrading future Gundams - the Gale ''and the ''Full Blaze were produced for the units, and this in return increased the power of these units in exchange for some weight increase. Gestral Conflict There did not seem to be any concerns for the now obsolete 000x series that have been safely stored. These concerns however soon became very real with Crimson's rise to power. A very important project was put forward to the Gundam Initiative ''engineers to make a new generation unit based upon the ''Tempest ''and the ''Firestorm, the GAMS-0014 Gundam Malefactor. ''While its firepower was very impressive and it was on par with the '''Whiteheart', the aforementioned mobile suit was able to defeat the unit in combat and completely eliminate it. Transcendent Skies After the reorganization of the NEF government and elimination of Crimson, the request to produce two units to support and develop the third generation Gundam unit has been put forward. The stopgap designs ended up to be the GAMS-0097 Gundam Duelist '''and the '''GAMS-0099 Gundam Turbulence, both being built around specific areas of combat. The Duelist was built more on the focus of survivability and to fight hostile units one by one. The buster rifle it has been outfitted with has also been made to be multi-functional, mainly with the sword and the shield mode being present. The Turbulence is built with high-speed combat in mind and a small, yet powerful beam arsenal. The upgrades the units have received later did not focus on these articles, however, and have instead opened new areas of combat for the units to perform in - the Full Gear upgrade for the Duelist expanded the weapons array and opened opportunities for mass fire tactics. The upgrade for the Turbulence, the Amoria, gave the unit a large beam cannon outfitted with additional weaponry. Minor Confusions While mobile suits in the Ascension Era generally follow the five different generations of mobile suit development (also known as Mobile Suit Generation Definition - MSGDEF) , the GAMS series have their own hierarchy added into the mix (GAMSDEF). This hierarchy should not be confused with the standard generation definition. The GAMS '''mobile suits are defined by '''GAMSDEF as such: * First generation: Exalt, Tempest and Firestorm. * Second generation:' Ascent and Malefactor.' * Third generation:' Transcendence, Duelist and Turbulence.' If they are put into the standard generation definition, they look as follows: * First generation: --- * Second generation: --- * Third generation: Exalt, Tempest and Firestorm. * 3.5 generation: Ascent and Malefactor. * Fourth generation: --- * Fifth generation: Transcendence, Duelist and Turbulence.